recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Turkey Tetrazzini
Description For poultry lovers! Serve up a steamy treat with other main dishes or appetizers to make it appetizing so it then keeps a red-hot aroma with the poultry. Ingredients Sauce * ¾ cup butter or margarine * ¾ cup flour * 3 teaspoons salt * ⅛ teaspoon nutmeg * 1 quart milk * 4 egg yolks * 1 cup heavy cream * ½ cup dry sherry Turkey broth * 1 turkey carcass * 3 cups water * 3 parsley sprigs * 2 carrots, pared and halved * 3 celery tops, regular or Chinese * 2 onions, halved, red or white only * 2 teaspoons salt * 10 black peppercorns * 1 bay leaf Casserole * 1 (1 lb.) package thin spaghetti * 6 cups leftover cooked turkey or cooked chicken, cut into 1½-inch pieces * 2 (6 ounce) cans whole mushrooms, drained * 1 (8 ounce) package sharp cheese (Cheddar, Swiss, Colby, Parmesan, or Asiago), grated (2 cups) Directions Turkey stock # Break up the carcass. Place in a stock pot with water, parsley sprigs, carrots, celery tops, onions, salt, black peppercorns and bay leaf. # Bring to a boil, reduce heat, and simmer, covered 2 hours. # Strain; Boil gently, uncovered, to reduce stock to 2 cups. This may be done ahead. Sauce # Melt butter in a large saucepan. Remove from heat and mix with flour, salt, and nutmeg until smooth. Gradually add milk and stock or broth; bring to a boil, stirring constantly. # Boil 2 minutes or until slightly thickened. # Using a wire whisk beat the egg yolks in a small bowl with the heavy cream. Stir with a little of the hot mixture. # Pour back into saucepan; cook over low heat, stirring constantly, until the sauce is hot; do not boil. Remove from heat. Stir in the sherry. # Meanwhile, in a large stockpot, bring 6 quarts of water to a boil, add 2 tablespoons salt and the spaghetti, cook as a label directs, and drain in the colander. # Return spaghetti to the kettle. Add 2 cups sauce; toss lightly until spaghetti and sauce are well combined. # Combine turkey and mushrooms in a large bowl. Add 2 cups of sauce to this mixture and mix well. # Divide the spaghetti in half and place in two 12 x 8 x 2-inch baking dishes, arranging around the edges. Spoon half of the turkey mixture into the center of each dish. # Reserve the rest of sauce for later use. Sprinkle cheese over spaghetti in each dish. Cover with foil; refrigerate 1 hour or overnight. To bake # Line one of the baking dishes with foil; assemble the casserole as directed. # Fold foil over to seal; freeze right in the dish. # When frozen, lift out foil; remove dish from freezer. # To serve: unwrap, return to casserole dish, and let stand 1 hour to thaw. # Bake, covered for 1 hour at 350 degrees or until bubbly. The above preparation makes a company-attractive casserole. Serve hot and plain or with other main dishes. Category:Casserole Recipes Category:Main Dish Poultry Recipes Category:Spaghetti Recipes Category:Turkey meat Recipes Category:Cheddar Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Chinese celery Recipes Category:Egg yolk Recipes Category:Sherry Recipes Category:Heavy cream Recipes Category:Mushroom Recipes Category:Turkey stock and broth Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:Cheese Recipes Category:Vegetable Recipes Category:Turkey recipes Category:Poultry Recipes Category:Main Dish Recipes Category:World Recipes Category:Herb Recipes Category:Dinner Recipes Category:Lunch Recipes Category:Spice Recipes Category:Nutmeg Recipes Category:Celery Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Turkey Recipes